Finale
by Heath Wild
Summary: Rogers Final Goodbye. Part One of two.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost to late. He new he only had a few moments and yet, he didn't know what to say. Mimi lay coughing in his arms, and although she had death written on her face, she was still smiling.

"I should tell you..." She whispered, shivering in Rogers arms. "Benny wasn't any-"

"SH..." He said laying her down so he could look her in the eyes. He pushed her seaty bangs to the side. "I know." She gave a small smile, before coughing frantically again. Maureen stepped closer and kneeled next to her friend. Joanne did the same, slipping her hand into Maureens as she did so. Collins and Mark stood side by side at the foot of the table, wordlessly watching. Roger let out a long breath, that blew gracefully from his lips as a grey mist, that slowly floated into the appartement, making it'sway all over until it was eventually invisible.

"I Should tell you why I left," Roger whispered. He hardly knew himself, but he had to give her a reason before... He clenched his eyes to stop the tears. "It wasn't cause I didn't-"

Mimi lifted her hand to shush Rogers chapped lips. "I know." She choked. It was Rogers turn to smile. Ever since they had met, Mimi and Roger just...got each other.

"I should tell you." They said in unison, then laughed. It was the first time Roger had laughed in a long time. He looked up and realised all his friends were smiling too. It was really the small things that made all the difference. He looked back down at Mimi, who had also let her gaze wander to her friends.

"I should tell you," Mimi slowly truned her head to face Roger. She looked him in the eyes. "I love you." She grinned for a moment before lapsing into another fit of coughs. Roger pulled her close, rocking her slowly. Everyone was to scared to move.

"Who do you think you are?" Roger loosend his grip, speaking just above a whisper. " Leavingme alone with my guitar." Roger let his hand slide threw Mimi's chestnut hair. _You're hair in the moonlight._ There first night together flashed before his eyes. Her smiky silhouette in the doorframe, a single unlit candle in her hand. "Got a light?" All the introduction she needed to give.

Roger came down from his vision as he saw Mimi's eyes flickering, like a light about to go out. He bit his lip. Was this really the end? He tried tosee her eyes through the constant motion.

Her eyes...

Her eyes!

"Hold on," Rogers lay Mimi carefully qnd swiftly on the table and scanned the room for his guitar. Mark gently handed it to him from the couch. "There's something you should hear." Roger nodded his head in thanks, the positioned himself next to Mimi's rested body. She smiled at the sight of his guitar. "It isn't much," He said before he let her down. "But it took all year." Even in her relapsing drear, Roger could see Mimi's sarcastic grin. She coughed again. He began to play.

"Your Eyes  
As We Said Our Goodbyes  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I Can't Hide

From your Eyes  
The Ones That Took Me By Surprise  
The Night You Came Into My Life  
Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes  
How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You  
Now I'd Die For One More Day  
'Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You  
Yes There's Something I Should Have  
Told You  
When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?  
You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies  
I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Have Always Loved You  
You Can See It In My Eyes"

Roger looked right into her beautiful hazes eyes as they closed for the last time. "Mimi..." He let his head fall onto her chest. Silence fell over the room.

It was the end.


	2. Finale B

Roger remained motionless and silent upon Mimi's chest. He let his hands rap around her lifeless body. Maureen looked over to Joanne, who embraces her quietly. None of them could believe it.

In a flash, all Roger's memories of Mimi flashed before his eyes.

Will you light my candle?

Take me out tonight.

No day but today.

It's Beginning to snow.

I've got baggage.

I should tell you.

To Dance.

525600 minutes.

It's gunna be a happy new year.

But I'm gone.

It's Over.

I gave a mile.

Your eyes.

Roger let out a sigh, and wished he could join Mimi, wherever she was.

Suddenly, He felt a jolt from beneath him. He swung up as he saw Mimi take in a huge breath, rising up to him.

"I jumped over the moon..." Mimi said, in a daze.

All the members of the loft surrounded her.

"What?" Roger whispered.

Mimi looked him in the eye and smiled. "A leap of..." She turned to Maureen. "Mooooo..."

Maureen smiled brightly. "She's back." She clutched Joanne tightly.

Mimi was now sitting up hands supporting her from behind. "I was in a tunnel, headed for this...warm, white light."

"Oh my god..." Maureen moved in closer.

Mimi turned to Collins and gently held his coat. "And I swear," She let out a small chuckle. "Angel was there." She let go of his coat, facing the group again. "And she looked _good_."

Collins put his arm around Mark and playfully shook him, then urged Mimi on.

Mimi was glowing. "She said, 'Turn around Girlfriend.'" Mimi turned to Roger and took his hands in hers. "And listen to that boy's song."

Roger loosened his grip to stoke her perfect face. "She's drenched." He said, to no-one in particular.

Maureen graced Mimi's forehead with her slender hand. "Her fever's breaking." She could hardly containing her excitement.

Mark leaned forward breaking his complete silence. "There is no future..." He said as everyone slowly caught his gaze. "There is no past."

Roger rustled Mark's hair, laughing at his avant-garde filmmaker take on everything. "Thank god this moment," He looked passionately at Mimi, "Is not the last." He leaned in closer to her. "There's only us." He met her gaze. "There's only this."

Mimi nestled in closer as well, recognising the groups mantra. "Forget Regret."

Joanne piped up. "Or life is yours to miss."

"No other road." Said Maureen, leaning her head on Joanne's steady shoulder. "No other way."

Collins smiled through his tears for Angel, grabbed Mimi and Roger's joined hands and laughed his trademark chuckle. "No day but today."

They all laughed together again. At first, it was a simple chuckle of remembrance, but for some reason, or by some power none of them could control, it grew. There laughed escalated into hysterical cries that reached the ceiling. Bouncing off the walls and filling there ears, causing the laughs to rise more.

Mimi was the first to stop, letting her laugh trail into a sigh. She leaned in close to Roger, so they almost touched. "I die without you." She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

All laughing had finally died down, and all that was left were smiles. This Family tree has deep roots... And in this circle, they all knew that somehow, it was going to work out.

"No day but today." Someone said, before they all laughed again.


End file.
